Roll de canela
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Sayori no se siente muy bien, nunca lo estuvo.


Y finalmente había llegado la hora de compartir problemas, MC, como Sayori le apodaba siendo ésta una abreviación de su nombre y apellido, se acercó contenta extendiendo la hoja.

—¡Supongo estás listo para compartir lo que has escrito hoy conmigo! —Anunció la joven chica de cabello rojizo, el roll de canela que todos amaban.

—Así es, no soy muy bueno en ello todavía, aunque... doy lo mejor de mí en hacer poemas —Respondió a ello, dando en cambio su trabajo.

—Estoy segura que el mayor de tu esfuerzo —

* * *

Sayori miró con detenimiento el poema, sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra:

"Electricidad.

Solo.

Amor.

Pegajoso.

Intenso.

Imagen.

Piano.

Flauta.

Mucho.

Amigos.

Familia.

Flor.

Vida.

Paleta.

Sentimiento.

Papá.

Extravagante.

Lúcido.

Vívido.

Énfasis. "

* * *

—¿Hiciste todo ésto tú solo? ¡Es grandioso! —Sayori felicitaba, no midió sus palabras, haciendo que las otras dokis miraran a la posición de ambos estudiantes debido a las palabras de la joven enferma.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa, pero gracias, ahora que terminaste de leer el mío, debería terminar con el tuyo —Dio una sonrisa y, acercó la hoja a cierta distancia para comprender lo que su amiga había escrito.

* * *

"Señor coma.

.

Oh, señor cama.

¿Por qué aceptas tomar mi sueño?

¿Acaso usted tanto me ama?

¿Por qué, con mi bajo desempeño?

.

En aquellos días donde no debo despertar.

En aquellas noches que el mundo un nuevo día no me quiere dar.

Usted me levanta, convencido.

¿Por qué, si he dado todo por vencido?

.

Cuando la enfermedad hace la cuerda atar.

El cuchillo cortar.

Usted me está esperando a descansar.

Pero también sabe que un día no podré llegar.

.

¿Por qué ama tanto a alguien que siempre está debajo?

Aquél que hurga por cualquier atajo.

Envuelve sus sábanas.

Y acomoda sus almohadas.

.

Das esperanza.

Das un motivo.

Aún cuando ya no alcanza.

Aún cuando pienso que es un castigo.

.

Aquí me tienes.

Una galleta"

* * *

—" _¿Cómo lo pondré de cierta forma que no pueda herir sus sentimientos...?" —_ Pensó por un largo tiempo, ya sabía que Sayori adoraba las cosas agridulces, tenía entendido que no iba a nada mas que eso, **un simple gusto** , nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Qué opinas? —Juntaba sus manos en su pecho mientras daba una cálida sonrisa.

—Es... es increíble Sayori, ¿De dónde sacaste ésto?, nunca creí que pudieras tener este nivel de escritura —Parecía que fue algo improvisado, no le iba a decir que de hecho no había entendido su poema, que le resultó confuso y, que era bastante deprimente, evocando únicamente emociones desagradables y dolor de cabeza.

—¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! —Le dio un abrazo como recompensa de sus palabras,

Sentía que se la tragaba la tierra.

Era obvio que pasó mucha vergüenza incluso al leer el rostro de aquél que fue su amigo. Se había tardado mucho tiempo en pensar qué decir, la despreciaba tanto como para no saber qué comentar de la basura que le había entregado.

Por eso tenía pocos amigos, casi nadie la quería y era tan reemplazable que, cuando pasaban lista en las clases y ella no estaba, la gente no sabía quién era o algunos pocos tenían vagos recuerdos de su presencia.

Corrió devuelta a su guarida, a su fea habitación hecha un desastre, como ella. Le puso seguro a la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a un peluche de una vaca que tenía a un lado de su cama.

Se desahogó en las ubres de ésta, se aferraba a ella producto de un abrazo y oprimía su gemir en la tela, hundiendo su cara para disminuir el sonido.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de...

Nunca la aprovechó.

Siempre dejaba en buen estado las llaves del gas, no dejaba encendida la estufa o cortaba las cuerdas con un par de tijeras...

Las voces que le decían que todo lo que hacía era una pérdida de tiempo.

Las acciones que la llevaban a finales trágicos.

Sólo quería dormir, volver a hacer lo mismo un día tras otro. Ella no merecía un final feliz cuando otras personas eran más capaces de tenerlos.

Otro día más sin llevarse nada a la boca, de llorar hasta quedarse dormida, de que su mente se pudriera a pasos gigantescos.

Se dio cuenta que no había nada más para el roll de canela, así debía ser.

Lo aceptó.


End file.
